A reunion To Remember
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: The spice girls are at the press confrence for Viva Forever: The Spice Girls Musical. Melanie C is pregnant and goes into labor at the confrence. What will we do? NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GIRLS!


It was a warm sunny day in London. As we got off the plane, we were greeted by the warm summer breeze against our cheeks. While it was a bit muggy, I had to admit I liked it. I loved London in the summer. As we headed into the terminal the cooling embrace of the air conditioning. As we walked though the bustling terminal, I noticed families saying goodbye to fathers and mothers. I looked at them and smiled. I know the feeling, but at least I get to see my aunt soon. I was happy. This was the 1st time i would be able to see her since she left to prepare for the musical. She called me a few times but I still missed her. That's why I smiled when I saw a sign with my name on it. My grin broadened when I saw who was holding it.

"UNCLE TOM!" I squeaked running to him.

"Easy Angel. Are you happy to see me?" Tom chuckled.

"Yeah, how are you Uncle Tom?" I asked hugging him.

"I'm well, and how bout you Angel?" he replied.

"I'm great, better now." I answered smiling.

"Good. Come on, Mel's waiting." Tom answered. We exited the terminal into a swarm of cameras and microphones. I hung my head down. This was one of the downsides to being a celebrity's niece. A constant swarm of pictures and videos. I hated this. We get though the press and into the car and headed off. Soon we were at the Grand Neo-Gothic hotel where the girls were holding a press conference for the launch of _'Viva Forever: The Spice Girls Musical'_. We went inside into the hotel to find a beautifully maintained lobby. I marveled at the grand staircase. It was the same one they used in the _'Wannabe' _video. At the top of it stood the girls. They all smiled when they saw me. They descended down the stairs together. Melanie C stepped down carefully as her full term baby bump swaying as she walked. She was flanked on by Mel B on her right and Geri on her left. Emma and Victoria next to Geri on her left. It sort of reminded me of the 2007 reunion press conference.

"Angel, I didn't expect you to be here for a bit." Melanie said smiling

"I know, but I caught a connecting flight to Wales. So I came early." I replied.

"Either way Janie. Welcome home." Emma said coming up to hug me.

"We missed ya girl." Mel B said.

"I think we should group hug." Geri said.

"Good idea." Victoria said. And we grouped hugged and let go.

"So Aunt Mel how's the baby?" I asked.

"It's coming. Scarlet's excited too. She pats and rubs the bump everyday." Melanie said smiling.

"Awe. Is she here?" I asked.

"Yeah. SCARLET!" Melanie said and scarlet comes running up.

"ANIE!" Scarlet said running up to me.

"Hi Scarlet." I said. I scooped Scarlet up into my arms and hugged her. I was surprised at how much she'd grown. I was even more surprised to see how much she looked like Melanie. She looked like her mom in every way. She was like her mini me. She laid her head on my shoulder. She yawned a it. I was shocked. She must've been tired. The poor thing fell asleep in my arms.

"Sorry Angel, she's got a bit of jet lag." Melanie said. Tom came up lifting Scarlet from my arms. He kissed his daughter on her forehead. As he ascended to the stairs, he hummed twinkle twinkle little star. I smiled at this. My uncle was a wonderful dad.

"Awe." I squeaked.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"It's cute." I replied.

"Girls we better go. Judy (Craymer) is waiting." Victoria said.

"O man, do we have to go?" Melanie asked jokingly. As they ascended to the stage Melanie suddenly froze. Her knees gave a bit as she grabbed her stomach. I held her shoulders to support her as she sunk to her knees. She was clearly in pain, but I was wondering if it was a cramp or labor.

"Are you ok Aunt Mel?" I asked

"Yea, it's just a cramp." She replied shakily. We walked down a long hallway and onto the stage. We were surrounded by reporters. They were all happy see the girls. I was happy. I couldn't believe all the coverage the musical was getting.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I present the creative minds behind _'Viva Forever: the musical'_ Jennifer Saunders, Judy Craymer, and The Spice girls." Margarita said and amid thunderous applause as they walked on the stage.

"Hello and welcome to the _'Viva Forever: The Musical' _press event." Melanie said quieting down the rabble.

"So guys, the world is dying to know. How did you come up with the idea for _'Viva Forever: the Musical'_?" Margarita asked them

"Well every song tells a story and the story we wanted to tell for it is farther then the song." Melanie replied.

"Great. Where did you meet Judy and Jennifer?" Margarita asked.

"Well we met Jennifer in Spice World. She was so wonderful we had to call her in. Judy just sort of followed her." Emma said. Melanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She shuddered as her hand returned to her stomach. Oddly enough she was smiling. She didn't want anyone to know. Despite the acting, I could tell she was in pain.

"Are you ok Mel?" Mel B asked whispering

"I'm fine Mel." Melanie replied.

"Touchy." Mel B replied turning back towards the press.

"I'm sorry." Melanie replied as her pain began to subside.

"On a more personal not Mel C, how is the new baby?" Margarita questioned.

"It should be here any day now." Melanie replied. She suddenly froze. She appeared to be in intense pain. Finally water came flowing down her legs. As the water accumulated at her, I realized what happened. Her water had broken.

"Mel, are you sure you're alright?" Mel b whispered. I walked up to them and said, "No I think her water just broke."

"Yeah." Melanie replied shakily.

"Then we need to get you to the hospital." I said as I rose from my seat.

"No," Melanie replied whispering, "We have to get though the conference."

"No, you can't." I replied whispering.

"Are you ok?" Margarita asked Melanie.

"No comment." Emma snapped.

"We have to get her out of here without attracting attention." Mel B whispered.

"But How?" Victoria asked whispering.

"I don't know. But bloody hurry." Melanie replied whispering. She suddenly grabbed her stomach and started to weep. She was doubled over in pain. Her eyes were closed tightly in concentration. She was almost to the point of screaming. That was her 1st contraction.

"Angel, I need a doctor." Melanie cried.

"I know, but we have to get you out of here." I said sadly. I sat there for a moment praying for something to distract the press. That's when I saw Josh near the fire alarm. With a wink to me he pulled the lever. The room exploded into panic as people dashed out of every door. Meanwhile, we walked out to a waiting car. As expected we ran into media frenzy. Reporters screamed questions as we passed. But we ignored them and focused. We got her into the car as quickly as possible. Then Tom drove off. As we rushed to the hospital, we heard a loud pop. As I looked I realized that we had lost a tire. Riding on the rim we pulled over as the others joined us at the road side.

"Oh great." I said hopping out of the car.

"Don't worry, I know all about home delivery." Geri said.

"Aunt Mel's worst nightmare." I whispered to myself staying near Melanie.

"Yeah right!" Mel B said.

"Well I read it in a book, ok the 1st thing to do is um put you're legs together." Geri said.

"Well that's a bit late she should've done that nine months ago." Mel B said.

"Well you all should've done that." Charlie said.

"Shut up Charlie!" Callyann yelled and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't make me laugh please." Melanie said in pain.

"Do not make her laugh cause it will shoot out like a cannibal." Mel B said.

"No seriously now, what if the baby comes out right now?" Emma asked.

"Well it's not gonna go very far I mean look she's still got tights on." Victoria said.


End file.
